


Sound of your voice

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I bet I can make you come without even touching your dick once."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of your voice

Title: Sound of your voice  
Fandom: Angel  
Claim: Lindsey McDonald/Angel  
Word Count: 1,380  
Rating: NC-17  
A/N: AU after _City of..._  
Summary: "I bet I can make you come without even touching your dick once."  


I waited until his eyes began to flutter open before I started to read from the computer screen. “Bobby Joe came down the stairs and saw her waiting for him on the sofa. ‘Why Betty Sue, whatever are you doin’ here without your shirt on?’”

“What the hell?” Angel tried to sit up, only to discover the handcuffs holding him in place. He yanked on them a couple of times. “What’s going on?” When he turned his head and saw me, he snarled something that could have made a trucker blush. “And why are both of us naked?”

“Be quiet, I’m trying to read this.” I shifted my body closer to the screen while slowly trailing my hand down my body. “‘Oh Bobby Joe, you are the sexiest hunk of manflesh I have ever seen. I want you to screw me until we leave a stain on this here sofa.’”

“Are you reading porn?” The headboard smacked against the wall. “That’s the crappiest porn I’ve ever heard.”

“Lilah sent it to me. She said that Bobby Joe reminded her of me.” I frowned at that thought. “‘Baby, I am gonna fuck you so hard that your dog is going to feel it.’”

“Her dog? If you’re going to keep talking, at least read something that doesn’t suck.”

He had a point. Bobby Joe wasn’t anything like me. I shut the laptop. Now I needed something else to read though. A wicked idea struck me and judging by how wide Angel’s eyes were right now, it must have shown on my face. The muscles in his arms bulged as he strained against the cuffs holding him to the bed. “Don’t even think about it, Lindsey.”

I tried to look innocent, but I hadn’t pulled that off since I was a little kid and my mama wasn’t fooled for very long. “You don’t even know what I’m planning to do.”

His eyes narrowed. “Knowing you, it’s going to be something evil.”

Flipping him off, I walked over to the bookcase and grabbed the largest one from the bottom row. Flipping through the pages, I found what I was looking for. “Galoshes.” When Angel’s cock twitched, a grin spread across my face. It wasn’t the word; it was the sound of my voice that did it. “Oh, this is going to be fun. I bet I can make you come without even touching your dick once.”

Angel made a very rude noise. “I have more control over my body than you think, you arrogant, little shit.”

Crossing the room, I sat down on the bed, making sure to stay out of reach in case he broke either the cuffs or the headboard. I doubted very much that I would make it out of the room if either of those things happened, but I could move fast when I needed to and I might get out into the hall before he throttled me.

“No more of that sex shit. See, I’m thinking I can even use random words to do it.” My smile grew wider. “I feel like a scientist.”

“I’m going to kill you.” Angel’s fingers clenched.

“Probably. But at least I’ll have some fun first.” I winked at him and then started to move the pages of the book with my thumb. “Quasar. Mango.” After each word, I saw the same twitch as before. Angel bit his lip while glaring at me. “Gazebo. Quark. Spleen. Spleenerific.”

“That’s not even a real word!”

“Not yet, but it could be eventually. Picture this...” I waved my hand. “You’re wandering down a sewer with the guts of some demon on your hands and my come on your pants.”

“Excuse me?” Angel stopped pulling on the handcuffs long enough to raise an eyebrow. “What do I have on my pants?”

“My come.” I rolled my eyes. “Work with me here, I’m trying to set a damn scene.”

“Do I even want to know how that happened?” He wasn’t even attempting to get loose now.

“Uh...” How would that happen anyway? “Okay, you busted into my office, bent me over my desk, and fucked my brains out. My fingers were dragging across the wood hard enough to leave marks and everything. And you wiped your hand off on your pants when you left.” Even I had to admit that sounded pretty fucking hot.

For a moment, he just stared at me. Then a tiny whimper came from his throat. “Get the handcuffs off right the hell now, Lindsey.”

I wasn’t pouting, really. “I didn’t even finish what I was saying yet.”

“You don’t have a desk in here, but you have a bed.” He let that sink in for a moment. “The cuffs?” Said cuffs rattled a few times.

“I...” Oh. Mentally kicking myself for being dense, I snagged the key from the end table. I was about to stick it into the lock when I paused. “Take it back first.” He looked confused. “You said you were going to kill me. I want you to take it back.”

“What?” He muttered something under his breath. “Fine. I take it back. I won’t kill you. Now let me loose.”

A vampire’s real speed never ceased to amaze me. One moment I was on my knees in front of him and the next I was flat on my back with Angel straddling my waist. His hands were on my shoulders and I could feel his fingers digging into the flesh hard enough to leave bruises. “Finish what you were saying and hurry up.”

He really wanted me to think when I could feel how hard he was? I swallowed a couple of times. “So anyway, you’re wandering down the sewer and you find uh... that ex-Watcher of yours.”

Angel grabbed the lube from the end table. “What the hell was Wesley doing in a sewer?”

Just watching him slick himself up sent a shiver of excitement down my spine. “He was doing whatever it is that ex-Watchers do, like studying fungus demons or something.”

“Ew.” Two fingers pressed inside of me and for a moment, I forgot how to breathe. Angel’s free hand stroked down my chest. “Lindsey? Calm down. Your heart rate just tripled.”

I took a few deep breaths. “Just never thought...”

“Keep talking.”

That was easy for him to say. He wasn’t the one with a vampire almost perched over his body currently being fucked by a couple of fingers. “You find him and... oh fuck.” He changed the angle, causing my toes to curl. “You really expect me to be able to talk while you’re doing that?”

He snickered. “You’re a lawyer, you can talk during anything.”

I didn’t even dignify that with a response. The fingers were soon replaced by his cock. It took me a minute to realize that the noises echoing off the walls were coming from me. I cleared my throat, ignoring the amusement in Angel’s eyes. “You two get to... damn... talking and you tell him how much fun you had with me in my office.”

“I don’t talk to Wesley about...”

“Shut up and pretend.” I reached out and swatted him on the hip. That made him thrust faster and I wondered if it was actually possible to drive a person right through a mattress. Guess I was going to find out. “You’re talking to him about it and he wants to know how it was.”

“And? How was it?” His hand wrapped around my cock. I was already close and that was almost enough to drive me over. Angel leaned in, nipping at my earlobe. He twisted his fingers the right way, making me whimper and writhe on the sheets. “Come for me, Lindsey.”

His orgasm hit a moment later and I followed him. As the world went white, the word that spilled from my lips probably wasn’t what Angel was expecting. “Spleenerific!”

Angel’s head came to rest on my chest. His body started to shake and then he burst into laughter. “Spleenerific? It was spleenerific? You’re insane.”

I gave him a silly grin. “See? Never even fucking touched you and you came.”

“Say some of those words again.” He nipped at my throat. “Whisper them.”

Leaning up, I kissed him softly. “Kumquat.”

“Oh, that’s just dirty.”


End file.
